U.A. Students vs. Seiai Students
U.A. Students vs. Seiai Students is a battle fought between U.A. High School students Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jiro, Tsuyu Asui, & Mezo Shoji against Seiai Academy students during the first phase of the Provisional Hero License Exam Prologue Saiko Intelli and one of her classmates occupy a room in a fancy building in the urban part of the exam arena. Saiko enjoys a cup of tea while her classmate notifies her that four U.A. students have entered a building that is being monitored. Saiko's classmate uses her Quirk to share a video of the four students: Momo, Mezo, Tsuyu and Kyoka. Saiko then uses her Quirk to develop a plan to defeat the four students, and asks her classmate to gather the other Seiai students. Battle Phase One The U.A. students scout out the building they are in; Kyoka uses her Earphone Jack to listen through the walls for other students. The four students agree that they should start fighting others themselves as more than half of the first 100 students to pass the exam have already passed. Kyoka hears footsteps coming up from ten floors below, and deduces there are only four students. As Momo considers why there are only four students, loud music is played through the wall Kyoka is next to, hurting her and rendering her unable to listen out for other students. As she and her classmates enter an elevator, Saiko claims Phase One of her plan to be complete. Phase Two A glass window behind Momo suddenly shatters, having been broken by a Seiai student armed with a slingshot on a building across from the one they are in. The U.A. students hide as the other windows shatter in succession, with their view to the outside now impeded. Saiko and her classmates arrive in the elevator and meet some more Seiai students in a room next to the hallway that they have cornered the U.A. students in. Kyoka, realizing they are being surrounded, suddenly decides to take their adversaries head-on, but is stopped by the Seiai student with the slingshot. The projectile destroys Kyoka's amplifier and grazes her left ear, causing her to bleed. With the U.A. students surrounded, the slingshot student calls Phase Two complete. Phase Three Momo realizes that she and the others are dealing with highly intelligent opponents who have been able to correctly predict all of their moves thus far. Mezo notices that the hallway is becoming cooler, and Momo notices cold air coming from the air conditioner. Elsewhere in the building, a Seiai student initiates Phase Three by putting the hallway into lockdown by closing the window shutters and blasting the air conditioning system with cold air. The cold air forces Tsuyu to enter a hibernation state, caused by her Frog Quirk responding to this stimulus. Momo makes a blanket for Tsuyu to try and keep her warm. A Seiai student welds one of the doors to the hallway shut, leaving only one door for the U.A. students. Momo predicts that their opponents are behind that door and that it would be dangerous for them to try to break through. Momo considers what she can do to help with the cold air, and decides she could create some clay to block the vents. One of Saiko's classmates notifies Saiko that Phase Three is now complete. Final Phase Saiko instructs her classmates to wait for a while. After having some more tea, she uses her Quirk again, coming to the conclusion that her plan is to force Momo to use her Quirk up to the limit, rendering her Quirk useless. Momo gets ready to make the clay, but hesitates, realizing what Saiko's plan is. Momo deduces that she adds the most uncertainty to Saiko's planning, and thus their opponents are trying to remove her from the equation. Momo asks herself what her friends Tenya, Izuku or Shoto would do. Upon remembering Izuku's words from before they set out to rescue Katsuki from All For One, Momo decides to forego the intricacies of the license exam and focus on saving her friends instead. After reading her book, Momo creates some headphones and asks the others to put them on, and then begins to create a large object. Saiko tells her classmates to get ready to break through the doors into the hallway, excited to see what awaits them. Suddenly, a loud sound incapacitates all of Saiko's classmates, emitted by a large audio amplifier created by Momo and driven by Kyoka. The sound is loud and piercing enough to wake Tsuyu up from hibernating, even with the headphones on. The four U.A. students enter the next room, met by the incapacitated Seiai students. Saiko, hiding behind the door, grabs Momo back into the hallway and locks the doors behind her. With Momo weakened due to the strain caused by an extended usage of her Quirk, Saiko attempts to use her balls on Momo's targets. Momo creates a pair of handcuffs to restrain one of Saiko's arms, and as Saiko attacks with her other arm, Momo's friends break through the door and Tsuyu restrains Saiko's other arm with her tongue. After questioning why Momo's friends would return to help her when she surely would have been defeated, Saiko admits defeat. Aftermath Momo, still weakened, walks out of the building assisted by Kyoka and Tsuyu. The four students head for the winner's waiting room, having knocked out at least enough Seiai students for all of them to pass . Notes *This battle is not shown nor mentioned in the manga. **Likewise; Saiko Intelli, her fellow classmates, and Seiai Academy are also not present or mentioned in the manga. References Site Navigation Category:Anime Original Battles Category:Momo Yaoyorozu Battles Category:Mezo Shoji Battles Category:Tsuyu Asui Battles Category:Kyoka Jiro Battles Category:Saiko Intelli Battles